Kamen Rider Kabuto
Kamen Rider Kabuto was the seventh season of the Heisei TV series. It began in 2006 & ended in 2007. Characters Riders Main Riders Movie Riders Allies Villains Worms Arsenal Weapons *'Hyper Zecter' - Installed onto the left waist buckle of the Rider Belt, this Zecter features the Hyper Clock Up function and the Maximum Rider Power function. Hyper Clock Up allows the Rider to freely control time, and Maximum Rider Power pulls out the power of the Masked Rider System to the highest possible level. It is used to initiate the Rider Punch or Rider Kick attack. *'ZECT Mizer' - Weapon specially developed by the ZECT organization for individual use among the Riders. This weapon loads tiny autonomous drones called ‘Mizer Bomber’ which are released from the four shoots ports. These Mizer Bombers independently swarm and attack enemy targets from all directions. However, these drones only have a limited operating radius of 15m. Kabuto's Weapons *'Kabuto Zecter' - The Kabuto Zecter allows Souji Tendou to transform into Kamen Rider Kabuto. As with all of the Zecters, Kabuto has two basic forms that he can transform into. *'Kabuto Kunai Gun' - Kabuto's weapon with three modes: Axe, Gun and Kunai Mode. Axe Mode is made when the gun barrel is held, and the bladed part of the weapon is a tomahawk, it performs the Avalanche Break. Gun Mode is the default mode, fires high-intensity ion blasts and is equipped with tri-laser targeting, performing the Avalanche Shot. Kunai Mode is made when the gun barrel is detached, unsheathing a short-dagger weapon, that does the Avalanche Slash attack. *'Perfect Zecter' - Hyper Kabuto's signature weapon, this sword-like Zecter has two modes: Sword Mode and Gun Mode. The Drake, TheBee and Sasword Zecters are summoned by it and can be attached onto the weapon either individually or all at once. Depending on whichever Zecter is currently attached, the Perfect Zecter is capable of utilizing a hyper version of the Zecter’s finishing attack in either mode. Once a Zecter color is selected at the cross guard, the trigger is pulled to do the attack. By attaching all 3 Zecters, 'All Zecter Combine' command is activated, allowing the Maximum Hyper finishers. When Zecters attach onto the Perfect Zecter, they automatically switch into 'Perfect Mode.' In the final episode, the Perfect Zecter was destroyed by Gryllus Worm. Drake's Weapons *'Drake Zecter' - The Drake Zecter allows Daisuke Kazama to transform into Kamen Rider Drake. As with all of the Zecters, Drake has two basic forms that the user can transform into. *'Drake Grip' - Drake's voice-activated henshin device also is his primary weapon. It able to create a seemingly infinite amount of metal bullets for its disposal. The weapon is also affected by Clock Up, meaning, all bullets shot from the Drake Grip by 'Clocked-Up' Drake are significantly faster than regular bullets. TheBee's Weapons *'TheBee Zecter' - It allows its user to transform into Kamen Rider TheBee. As with all of the Zecters, TheBee has two basic forms that the user can transform into. *'Rider Brace' - A device that attached on the left hand and able to summon the TheBee Zecter. It serves as the docking device for the TheBee Zecter and allows for the transformation. *'Zecter Needle' - A prick-stinger used to perform Rider Sting attack. It has extended charge-life and can be used to destroy multiple opponents. Sasword's Weapons *'Sasword Zecter' - The Sasword Zecter allows Tsurugi Kamishiro to transform into Kamen Rider Sasword. As with all of the Zecters, Sasword has two basic forms that the user can transform into. *'Sasword Yaiba' - Sasword's henshin device is also his primary weapon. Every time he uses Rider Slash, purple venom flows out of the weapon. *'Sasword Antenna' - The stinger-like crest atop the Sasword Shellmet can move to sting close enemies. It gushes out purple venom just like the Sasword Yaiba at Rider Slash. *'Blood Vessels' - The tubes that supply performance enhancing chemicals to Sasword while in Masked Form, they can also be used to bind enemies. Gatack's Weapons *'Gatack Zecter' - The Gatack Zecter allows Arata Kagami to transform into Kamen Rider Gatack. As with all of the Zecters, Gatack has two basic forms that he can transform into. Arata's Zecter has a higher-pitched voice than the other Zecters. *'Gatack Vulcan' - Only available in Masked Form; two shoulder-mounted rotary cannons, one on each side. Each vulcan has unlimited ammunition. The vulcan has a shooting radius extended as far as 1 kilometer. A few shots from the vulcans are able to kill multiple Worms in Episodes 23, 24 and 32. Despite the name, they are not actually vulcan guns. *'Gatack Double Calibur' - Only available in Rider Form; shotel-like weapons which resemble mandibles. They are attached on each shoulder when not in use. He has a golden Plus Calibur on his right shoulder and a silver Minus Calibur on his left. When the Caliburs are interlocked, they create a scissor-like weapon resembling a stag beetle's mandibles; the 'Rider Cutting' finisher is then activated as the charge on the Double Calibur starts immediately. PunchHopper's Weapons *'Hopper Punch Zecter' *'Anchor Jack' - The gold-joints installed onto the right forearm of PunchHopper. Shaped like grasshopper legs, these joints have the ability to click down and rebound back up. This rebounding force helps PunchHopper punch multiple times at high speeds. KickHopper's Weapons *'Hopper Kick Zecter' *'Anchor Jack' - The gold-joints installed onto the left leg of KickHopper. Shaped like grasshopper legs, these joints have the ability to click down and rebound back up. This rebounding force allows KickHopper to bounce from the first target and move on to attack other enemies. Dark Kabuto's Weapons *'Dark Rider Belt' - A different version of Kabuto's Rider Belt, it is still unknown what different features it may possess. However, unlike the Kabuto's one, it releases waves of black energy, rather than the normal green. *'Dark Kabuto Kunai Gun' - Kabuto's weapon with three modes: Axe, Gun and Kunai Mode. Axe Mode is made when the gun barrel is held, and the bladed part of the weapon is a tomahawk, it performs the Avalanche Break. Gun Mode is the default mode, fires high-intensity ion blasts and is equipped with tri-laser targeting, performing the Avalanche Shot. Kunai Mode is made when the gun barrel is detached, unsheathing a short-dagger weapon, that does the Avalanche Slash attack. Caucasus' Weapons *'Caucasus Kabutech Zecter' - Used by Issei Kurosaki, this Zecter allows the wearer to transform into Caucasus. Rider Beat as performed on this Zecter is used to initiate a tachyon-charged punch or Rider Kick. Hercus' Weapons *'Hercus Kabutech Zecter' - Used by Hidenari Oda, this Zecter allows the wearer to transform into Hercus. By using Rider Beat, the stored tachyon particles become fused within the ZECT Kunai Gun, resulting in a stronger Avalanche Break. *'ZECT Kunai Gun' - Before defecting for Neo-ZECT, this weapon was developed by ZECT for Kamen Rider Hercus. Similar to the Kabuto Kunai Gun, this Kunai Gun only features a Gun and Ax Mode but can be infused with the power of Rider Beat. Ketaros' Weapons *'Ketaros Kabutech Zecter' - Used by Tetsuki Yamato, this Zecter allows the wearer to transform into Ketaros. The design is a bronze Centaurus beetle. By using Rider Beat, the stored tachyon particles become fused within the ZECT Kunai Gun, resulting in a stronger Avalanche Slash. *'ZECT Kunai Gun' - Developed by ZECT for Kamen Rider Ketaros, it only has a Kunai Mode and its power can be fused with Rider Beat. Vehicles *'Kabuto Extender' - Bike designed for Kabuto, capable of switching between two performance modes. Masked Mode is the Kabuto Extender’s first formation and is for Kabuto’s Masked Form. After using 'Cast-Off' (Kabuto can't ride Ex Mode in Masked Form), the bike changes into Ex Mode. This form is used for frontal assaults and battering style attacks as the Ex Horn can easily destroy Pupa Worms. After the front fairing clears, the front wheel separates in two, allowing the front chassis to sink. The Clock Up system can further extend the abilities of this machine, allowing it to surpass basic gravitational laws. The Kabuto Extender is a Honda CBR1000RR. *'Gatack Extender' - Special bike designed for Gatack; it has two modes. In the Ex Mode configuration, which Gatack cannot ride in Masked Form, the bike becomes a surfboard-like vehicle which can fly very quickly and destroy multiple Worms with its mandibles. Also, with the Kabuto Extender present, a team finisher named the Extend Rider Drop can be done. Tossed into the air off the Kabuto Extender's EX Anchor, the Gatack Extender is then driven into the enemy from above by Gatack's kick. *'Machine Zectron' - Standard-issue bikes for each Rider; mass produced by ZECT. Zectron Pinch is the standard weapon equipped to the bike. It launches a molecular shock forward, ridding any obstacles ahead. Each Rider has its respective symbol located on the windshield of the bike. Kamen Rider TheBee under Sou Yagurama was the first Rider to use his Machine Zectron. Movies *2006- Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love